gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiddler's Green
Author's Note Fiddler's Green ''is a collection of short stories by Jeremiah A. Garland. They are written completely in the style of traditional verse, and share a theme relating to the everyday lives and harships endured by the sailors and seamen who populated the oceans in the 18th and 19th centuries. According to legend, "Fiddler's Green" is a mythical paradise where all good-willed sailors go after death, and can therefore be viewed as a heavenly location. The Tale of Captain Barrow '''Twas a foggy night When ''The Nightingale ''came a'round. Their days numbered two and twenty For open port she was a'bound. At her helm stood a proudly man With a beard as white as snow. Any of 'er crew could tell ye Twas the good ol' Captain Barrow.'' He was a man of many years As rough and merry as could be. But he always kept b'low his arm A fine bottle of Napoleon brandy. He was not a wicked man And he loved his crewmen so. He ran his ship with a pleasant hand That good ol' Captain Barrow. Now the men you see were jolly For Bermuda lie a'head. Less than a month's journey to toil 'For they'd reach St. George's Head. The Nightingale sailed a'long The calm and open seas. Not a soul within a fortnight Could break the Norther's breeze. But then on the nine-teenth day A horrid gale gave an awful blow. The men aboard ''The Nightingale ''ran a'midst Save that good ol' Captain Barrow. 'You men need not fear, The old captain did cry. 'I shall see this ship to safety even if I die'. All the men stood agog All the men stood a'dead. 'Surely you cannot see us ''Safely to St. George's Head? Well the old cap'n chuckled And tipped his head so low. He was bound to see them through That good ol' Captain Barrow. And now the squall drew near And ''The Nightingale ''gave a shake. The captain shouted orders For his own men's sake. They worked like hell to save her All heedless of the gale. But their labour had gone in vain And the wind had torn her sail. The once calm blue sea Had now been painted grey. The men on board ''The Nightingale ''Ran avast in dismay. With one light gesture The old captain rose his hand. Do as I say, my good men,'' And you shall see the green of land'. Like a group of schoolboys The men stood at arm's length. Not a moment did they doubt Their captain's brilliant strength. Crying above the harsh dark winds Like the valiant flight of the sparrow. The old captain did his duty That good ol' Captain Barrow. And so with the order about The men did man the gigs. All but the old captain Who saw then to the rigs. 'My captain, you must be mad! Cried a mate from the rail. 'You musn't stay on board, She is doomed, this wretched ''Nightingale!' ''But the captain paid no heed He knew he must stay. For the gigs could hold twenty And twenty-one men were they. But cries the captain 'do not delay! Nor do you spare a thought for me. My duty is now to save ye all ''And see ye return as quick as can be. With these final words the gigs shoved off And ''The Nightingale ''ravaged by the sea. But tied among her mizzens was her captain Clutching a bottle of fine Napoleon brandy. And so the gigs reached Bermuda In the early hours of the morn. There did not rest amongst them Their captain of the ship untorn. Heartbroken with weep The men held with spirits low. For though they had lived They had lost their dear Captain Barrow. But in the days to follow A corporal of the guard heard this tale. With a mate of the crew and a light platoon He would explore the wreck of ''The Nightingale. ''As they reach'd the dreadful ruins What an awful sight was plain. The old captain had vanished No longer lying beneath the mizzen chain. Now the lad of the crew stood aghast His face had turned white. Where could he have gone!?'' ''Our captain has vanished from sight! The corporal knew at once Where the late captain had gone So he explained to the mate like a knight to his pawn. Your captain is where all men go'' The corporal did say to the fellow. 'He is in Fiddler's Green, ''That good ol' Captain Barrow. And sure enough he was That old captain so jolly and free. In Fiddler's Green he'd live on Always clutching his Napoleon brandy. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:McKagan Productions Pieces